


What Do You Want?

by theliteraltrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dream World, M/M, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: "What do you want?" Michael repeated, his words having more cut to them.Dean straightened his posture and fumed. "Fuck you."





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing destiel in the year of our lord 2018? sadly.

Dean had screamed. He screamed, even after his throat should have been raw from the overuse. Exhaustian should have overtaken him. But it didn't. He shouted at Michael, cursing his name and shouting vague threats. Sam and Cas would come for him. He knew it. They'd kick Michael's ass and kill him. Dean didn't care if he survived. He didn't know how long it had been until Michael had shown himself in his subconscious.

He appeared to Dean as he was in the alternate universe. He feigned a deep breath, rolling his eyes as Dean squared his jaw. He tilted his head and stepped impossibly close. "What do you want?" He asked, looking Dean directly in the eyes.

"I want you out of my fucking body you sack of-"

"What do you want?" Michael repeated, his words having more cut to them.

Dean straightened his posture and fumed. "Fuck you."

Michael sighed and lifted his hand, bringing two fingers to Deans forehead.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and he was in his room. He was in bed, his alarm going off. He slowly lifted himself up, sitting in his bed. Memory foam. He felt a hand fall to his hip and he heard a groan. "Turn that godforsaken thing off," a familiar voice hissed.

Dean quickly pressed the off button on his alarm and looked at Cas. He had his face buried in his pillow, laying on his chest. Dean couldn't help but smile as he manuevered himself, pressing a firm kiss to Cas' face. "Good morning," he whispered. Cas sighed and moved his hand from Dean's hip, running it up his chest. He gave a forceful push when his palm was on his sternum. Dean let himself fall onto his back, laughing. 

"Have you already had your coffee?" Cas asked after a moment of silence. He hadn't moved from his position in bed. His eyes weren't even open.

Dean licked his lips and took in the sight of his lover. "I'm gonna go make some," he decided to say. He sat back up, and moved the blanket off his legs. He climbed out of bed, and headed out of their bedroom. 

As he walked down the hall of the bunker he looked around. Everything looked normal. When he made his way into the kitchen, Sam was already nursing his own cup of coffee. Dean instantly went to the coffeemaker. He poured himself a mug, and then a second one for Cas. He made sure to pour caramel flavored creamer and two teaspoons of sugar in Cas'. "Mornin' Sammy," he greeted after he took a healthy gulp of his own.

"Dean," Sam nodded. "How'd you sleep?" 

Dean smiled as he looked at his brother. "Like a baby."

 


End file.
